Tu eres mi debilidad
by MC50
Summary: -Steve ¿que te pasa?. -Pasa que me destrozaste el corazon...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Que onda gente? (Sep tengo complejo de vloggera, lo que pasa es que antes hacia videos pero... pff larga historia) Bueno pues este es un pequeño pedazo de mi imaginacion (No tengo mucha por cierto) Cualquier queja, alabanza,critica (constructiva) o sugerencia es bienvenida aceptada recibida y agradecida :B **

**Escena:**Un restaurant del cual el SuperSeal Steve McGarret sale furioso y triste, seguido por un preocupado ex policía de New Jersey.

-¿Qué carajo tienes McGarret?-. Dice Danno cuando al fin alcanza a su amigo.

-¡Nada!-. -¿Nada? Te saliste del lugar sin decir nada, me preocupa que actúes así-. Y en realidad el rubio reflejaba angustia en esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía. -No estoy de humor Daniel-. -¿Daniel?-El rubio empezó a hacer uso de esos ademanes que lo caracterizaban. -¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi compañero de trabajo?-. –Vale, Vale, me rindo, lo que me pasa, es que estoy cansado, de esta situación, mi vida estaba mucho mejor sin ti….- -¿Ya te cansaste de mi?- El detective clavo su mirada en la del más alto -Pensé que éramos amigos- Y dicho eso bajo la mirada. –Y lo somos Daniel- El moreno toma las manos de su compañero al mismo tiempo que habla. –Solo….Solo que ya no soporto mas…. –No… No te entiendo nada Steve ¿Qué pasa?-. –Pasa…. Que me destrozaste el corazón.- Y terminada su frase Steve se sube al camaro y se va a toda velocidad dejando a un muy confuso Williams. –¡BUENO AL MENOS NO ME DEJES SIN COCHE!-. Y dicho esto el pobre detective tomo rumbo hacia adentro del lugar.

_¿Qué rayos le pasa a Steve? ¿Por qué me dijo que le destroce el corazón?_

**No sean maliuxs, es mi primer intento de hacer una historia bonita larga y duradera, espero reviews :3 (creo que si se escribe asi :P) Y diganme si quieren que continue... O que mejor me dedique a estudiar T_T bueno Bye :D**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Escena: Danniel Williams afuera de la casa de Steve McGarret.

Llevo semanas en esta situación, voy a trabajar como siempre todo normal, pero al momento de querer hablar con Steve me evita, no sé qué le pasa aun sigo sin entender sobre lo de "Me destrozaste el corazón" Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas con el…. Porque aunque no lo crea me duele el estar así…. Bueno me duele pues porque es mi amigo…. Si no lo fuera no estaría aquí a media noche tratando de entrar en su casa…. Gracias al cielo tengo las llaves de su casa :B. El rubio hace uso de las llaves y entra al lugar sin hacer mucho ruido ya que lo último que necesita es que su compañero (y jefe) lo saque a patadas de su casa, por entrar sin su autorización. –Lo logre.- Y se aplaude mentalmente por haber dicho eso en voz baja. –Ahora tengo que llegar hasta donde esta Steve…. Y dejar de hablar solo….- El detective escucha el ruido de la televisión y camina hacia la sala, y solo atina a abrir mucho los ojos cuando observa aquello. _¿El SuperSeal insensible "yo soy todo poderoso" Steve McGarret viendo una película romántica….? _Se tallo los ojos solo para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. _Wow wow, un segundo ¿Está comiendo helado?_ . Se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. –No sabía que te gustara ver películas románticas y aparte comer helado, según yo, a ti no te gustan las cosas que no sean "frutas y verduras".- El moreno volteo a ver a su ahora acompañante, bajo la mirada y le hiso un lugar en el sillón, el rubio supo interpretar las señales y se sentó. –Estoy en depresión ¿Ok?- Daniel ya no sabía si ese hombre que estaba a su lado podría ser más raro. -¿Depresión? ¿Tu?-. –Sí, yo. Aparento ser indestructible, pero por dentro soy frágil Danno, entiéndelo.- Ahora los dos se veían a los ojos, Steve dejo el helado a un lado para tomar las manos de su amigo. ( y Si le puso pause a la película) –Yo se que eres un ser humano, solo que a veces se me hace raro que te muestres sentimental, pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti McGarret, por algo somos amigos.- El rubio apretó un poco más las manos del moreno.-Danny, sabes, fue idiota haberte dicho que me destrozaste el corazón, bueno… si tu eres feliz con la chica de la biblioteca pues… yo no soy nadie para querer cambiar las cosas… Yo entiendo que para ti solo soy tu amigo y jefe… Nunca me veras como algo mas... -Steve, para, para, para ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?. –Sabes yo nunca he sido bueno con esto de los sentimientos y nunca creí en el amor, pero al irte conociendo me di cuenta de que eres esa persona, con la cual me enojo, la que me hace reír, la que hace cada momento mágico por pequeño que sea… -¿Estas tratando de decirme que estas enamorado de mi?.- Steve agacho la cabeza y murmuro –Si….- El detective soltó las manos de su jefe y se paro del sillón. –Danno por favor, yo se que…. Solo soy tu amigo, pero por favor no me dejes de hablar, solo me hundiría mas, si quieres puedes olvidar este momento, borra esto de tu disco duro, pero sigamos siendo amigos ¿Si?.- Daniel por fin volteo encarando a su amigo, notando como lagrimas caían una tras otra en el rostro del moreno. –Steve, no podemos seguir siendo amigos.- -Danno, te lo ruego…- A su sorpresa, el superseal sintió los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, y así pasan segundos incluso minutos, sin romper ese cálido roce. –Como veras, después de esto no podemos seguir siendo amigos, ahora tendremos que dar un paso mas allá de la amistad.- El rubio sonríe y limpia unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro de su "amigo" –Y la chica de la biblioteca? La noche que fuimos a cenar, nos la presentaste al equipo como tu novia oficial ¿Qué paso con ella?.- Danno volvió a sonreír. –Me di cuenta de que solo fue un engaño de mi mente, no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti, ella me termino por que se dio cuenta por lo que estaba pasando…. –Danny, perdón por haberte evitado todas estas semanas, simplemente no sabía cómo decirte lo que siento, yo pensé que me odiabas, y que me ibas a reclamar por lo que te dije esa noche…. –Lo que te quería decir es que estaba soltero.- Steve sonríe, porque se dio cuenta de que actuó como un adolescente al no afrontar sus actos… Pero vamos ¿Quién lo puede juzgar?. –Así que… bueno… hay que hacer esto formal Danno. –¿Formal?. – Danniel Williams ¿aceptarías ser mi novio?.- El detective no pudo reprimir una carcajada, es que sinceramente eso había sonado muy raro de parte de su jefe, jamás lo había imaginado en esa situación… y mucho menos con él. –Claro que si, Steve McGarret. Y se dieron un beso sellando esa formalidad de su noviazgo.


End file.
